


Glasses

by SamCreates



Series: Lucifer Ficvember [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fic-vember, Gen, Glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates
Summary: Trixie already hates it, Lucifer does not approve of that.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Ficvember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997233
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> For the fic-vember, for the r/Lucifer Discord.
> 
> It's short, it's ...idk.  
> It's also the first time I ever do any kind of prompt work stuff. Can't promise I will do one every day :)

"But, Mom!"

The pouty frown Chloe could see staring at her in the rearview mirror of her car was absolutely impressive, one of the best Trixie had ever given her.

"I don't want to wear these stupid things. The entire class will laugh at me. My eyes aren't really that bad. Please! I just can't!"

Throwing her arm dramatically over her face, hiding away from the world, Trixie gave the most interesting mewling, growling kind of quiet screech, a sound of absolute annoyance.

"Trix, Babe, the doctor said you need the glasses, so we will get them and you will wear them. End of discussion. A lot of people wear glasses, Trix, and none of them get laughed at." The Talk™ had been going on all the way from Trixie's school until now, and frankly, it was stressing her out.  
With a heavy sigh of her own, Chloe massaged her temples. Try telling a young teenager to change her chosen, Mazikeen-approved looks drastically by adding glasses... A more massive feat than getting Lucifer to do paperwork.

Speaking of Lucifer...

They were standing in front of Lux, waiting for her partner, who had to go in and get a new suit after getting "assaulted by sticky ape-fingers" while retrieving Trixie from school.

When he finally came back and entered the car, Chloe gaped at him. She remembered that entire ensemble quite well, the dark green suit and vest, the glossy black shirt beneath, the matchy black and silver pocket square... And glasses.  
Big, thick black-rimmed glasses - the type that even Ella would call 'nerdy'. What even?  
But, don't get her wrong, the look did things to her...

"What the Hell? Do you even need those?" Trixie's irritated question wafted over to them from the backseat of her cruiser and Lucifer turned around to her with a smirk.

"Of course not", he scoffed, shaking his head once. "That does not mean I can't wear one. And if I see that correctly, your mother approves."  
He wiggled his eyebrows at Chloe, another smirk on his face - even more handsome with the glasses, of anyone asked for her opinion.  
Chloe turned away from him, slightly embarrassed.

"I really don't see your issue with it, Spawn. Are you calling me ugly now? Would you laugh at me?" He looked at her expectantly over the thick rim of his glasses, one eyebrow raised.

Trixie bit her lip, her face slightly scrunched up.  
"...No." Hah, yes, Old Scratch had her daughter wrapped around his little finger alright.  
Chloe suppressed a snicker.

"You know, people with glasses get better jobs and are better paid?"

Now Chloe snorted - as if her daughter would care-

"Seriously?", Trixie asked, openly curious now.

"Believe me, Offspring. I've been around for a while, and it has always been like this. Look at your teachers, look at random professors, doctors, salesmen, politicians - they all look more capable with glasses, right?"  
To that, her daughter nodded, with obvious interest now. How the Hell did he do that?

"And - you get all the boys. Or girls. Or both and everything around and in between!"

"Alright", Chloe interrupted him with a giggle, "we get it, that's enough. That's nothing she needs to know yet."  
Which earned her an immediate 'I am definitely old enough now' eye roll from Trixie.

"Okay. If Lucifer says it's cool, it can't be that bad. But I want to pick a good one!"

And for that one, Chloe's boyfriend would gladly pay even.


End file.
